Gintama, la compil'
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Abuto qui a du mal avec Kamui. Gintoki qui écrit un journal intime. Ou tout autre bêtise concernant les personnages du merveilleux manga Gintama va se retrouver dans cette petite compil' d'OS. Tenez-vous bien, vous ne risquez pas d'être au bout de vos surprises !
1. Dur d'être parent !

**Auteur** : Moi-même. C'est bête à dire mais des fois, je fais des duo pour écrire ~

**Titre** : Dur d'être parent !

**Disclamer** : L'auteur de Gintama a tous les droits sur ses personnages. Je me permets juste de les piquer l'instant d'un petit one shot débile. Parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Gintama alors je le fais car cette série est juste géniale !

**Personnages **: Abuto et Kamui ~

**Note** : J'ai des périodes Gintama. Je suis généralement à fond dedans quand l'anime est en cours. Il s'était arrêté alors je m'étais calmée mais il vient de reprendre alors mon envie d'écrire est revenue aussi. Voilà pourquoi je sors cet OS sans intérêt pour satisfaire cette envie. **Je suis cependant ouverte à des défis ou des demandes. N'hésitez donc pas à m'envoyer des noms de personnages ou des mots à caser dans un OS et je le ferai !** J'ai carrément pris un random generator de mots pour me lancer un défi toute seule ... Je suis tombée sur "Tressaillir", "Ciel", "Limite", "Hymne" et "Requin" ... Pas le plus dur à glisser dans un OS, surtout qu'avec les personnages de Gintama tout est permis ~

* * *

Abuto lança un regard mécontent à son capitaine qui se tenait devant lui à la sortie du petit vaisseau qu'il venait de ramener. Il avait osé partir sans rien lui dire. Un véritable enfant qui faisait les pires bêtises possibles. Mais pour une fois, ses vêtements n'étaient pas tâchés de sang. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'était-il parti faire ? Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait voir jusqu'où l'engin avait volé si Kamui ne lui disait rien sur ce qui s'était passé. Car même s'il n'avait pas de sang partout, quelque chose clochait et son bras droit n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le détail qui le gênait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire ?, Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait cru alors qu'il croisait les bras, tel un parent mécontent par les actions de son enfant. Des fois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le père du jeune Yato.

\- Moi ? Je suis allé prendre des vacances.

\- Menteur.

\- Mais si. J'ai vu une émission dernièrement et le type partait en voyage loin de sa femme et s'en taper une autre. Il a vécu plein d'aventures et j'ai voulu tester. J'ai juste laissé tomber le coup de la femme et tout ce qui va avec, évidement.

Kamui arborait un sourire comme à son habitude, visiblement satisfait par ses "vacances". Abuto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir croire aux explications de son capitaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. D'un autre côté, Kamui était assez tordu pour tenter ce genre de choses. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il partait sur un coup de tête. Pourtant d'habitude, c'était plus pour aller chercher un adversaire à son niveau et non pour aller se dorer la pilule à la plage.

\- J'ai découvert que les humains avaient des choses qu'ils appelaient des hymnes. On devrait essayer d'en avoir un sur le vaisseau !

Un hymne ? Et puis quoi encore ? Le bras droit leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur son capitaine. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que ce dernier en avait profité pour lui fausser compagnie. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente dans son dos. Sa présence le fit tressaillir.

\- Je demanderai au compositeur de l'autre samouraï. Qu'en penses-tu ? En attendant, j'espère que vous avez fait les courses, je meurs de faim ! ~

Le plus jeune n'avait aucune limite quand il était question de nourriture. Abuto était presque inquiet en se demandant comment il avait fait pendant ses petites vacances pour se nourrir vu son appétit féroce. Il abandonna bien vite, sachant qu'il était préférable d'ignorer ce genre d'informations. Dans le pire des cas, il finirait bien par le savoir en regardant un peu les journaux télévisés de la planète bleue.

\- Je sais !, S'exclama le plus vieux en se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur, Vos cheveux ! Quand est-ce que vous les avez fait couper ?

Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué cela dès le début ? C'était pourtant flagrant qu'il manquait la fameuse natte que Kamui portait tout le temps. Abuto n'avait pas envie d'entendre l'excuse de la mode humaine. Ce serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

\- Oh ça ? C'est rien, je me suis juste battu avec un requin. Il n'a pas gagné mais je me suis laissé distraire un moment par mon estomac. Et hop ! Nouvelle coupe. Au début c'était bizarre et puis finalement c'est pas si mal.

Un requin, rien que ça. Le bras droit ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou pas. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si son capitaine allait mourir pour si peu. Par contre, un jour, il finirait bien par avoir sa peau. Abuto ne survivrait pas plus de dix ans à ce rythme. Son coeur finirait bien par lâcher. Maintenant, il comprenait de plus en plus ce que les parents vivaient. Il avait tous les inconvénients et aucun avantage. La poisse.

* * *

Et voilà. J'ai écrit un truc idiot, mais ça fait du bien de se relancer dans l'écriture. J'ai un défi sur Ace of Diamond que je dois faire et que je n'oublie pas, mais en ce moment je suis tellement plus motivée par Gintama ... J'ai plein d'idées mais une flemme sans borne pour les coucher sur ordinateurs ! **En plus, j'aime mieux quand on m'impose des trucs, donc surtout ne pas hésiter à me lancer des défi**s ~

PS : Et non je n'oublie pas mon histoire avec Kamui et Takasugi, mais c'est une histoire à deux et maintenant ma pote est loin ... Elle est au Japon et moi en France donc vive le décalage horaire. Mais promis un jour, vous aurez la fin tant attendue (ou pas) ~


	2. Dear diary,

**Auteur** : Moi-même. C'est bête à dire mais des fois, je fais des duo pour écrire alors je précise toujours même si c'est juste moi ~

**Titre** : Dear diary,

**Disclamer** : L'auteur de Gintama a tous les droits sur ses personnages. Je me permets juste de les piquer l'instant d'un petit one shot débile. Parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Gintama alors je le fais car cette série est juste géniale !

**Personnages **: Gintoki

**Note** : J'ai cherché un petit défi toute seule. J'ai pioché au hasard un nom et quelques mots et ça a donné ça ... On ne peut pas dire que je suis très fière du rendu mais bon, je le poste quand même. On sait jamais certains peuvent apprécier ... Avec un peu (beaucoup) de chance !

* * *

"Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai connu des moments difficiles. Ma journée a été une des plus éprouvantes de toute ma vie-"

\- **Si je commence comme cela, je dévoile toute l'intrigue, cela n'a aucun intérêt. Je dois recommencer et éviter de mettre le lecteur sur la voie dès le début sinon personne ne va lire jusqu'au bout !**

"Cher journal,  
En cette belle journée ensoleillée, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour sortir un peu-"

-** Et là, on a l'impression que je suis un bon à rien, un Madao. Comment les gens vont-ils vouloir lire si je commence avec une telle phrase ? Il faut que je change ça !**

"Cher journal,  
En ce jour de repos, j'ai décidé de sortir profiter du soleil. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, je me suis laissé guider par le vent, arpentant les rues animées de la ville."

\- **Parfait ! Ça commence bien. On dirait un vrai roman. Les gens vont aimer le côté poétique du début. "Guider par le vent". Qui ne se laisserait pas séduire par cela ? Bon, où j'en étais ? Ah oui !**

"... rues animées de la ville. Le sourire des gens me ..."

\- **Qu'est-ce que le sourire des gens pourraient me faire ? Je veux dire, on s'en fout qu'ils soient contents ou non. Cela va pas changer notre vie. Mais bon, ça fait toujours mieux si on est un personnage qui aime la vie et les gens, non ? Donc, ces sourires, quel effet me font-ils ? **

"Le sourire des gens m'irradient de bonheur alors que le soleil me caresse de ses doux rayons."

\- **C'est poétique, ça devrait plaire !**

"Perdu dans mes pensées, je continue d'avancer au grès du vent. Quand soudain, un cri retentit quelques rues plus loin."

\- **Là, on perd le côté poétique. Mais pour une bonne raison, l'action arrive ! On ne peut pas rester perché dans les nuages, bercé par le chant des oiseaux, ça perdrait tout son charme. Faut que ça bouge. Donc plus de poésie maintenant !**

"Un guerrier tel que moi ne pourrait pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse se faire agresser et passer son chemin. Alors pris d'une montée d'adrénaline, je m'élance jusqu'au lieu de l'incident."

\- **Bon c'était un homme qui avait des soucis, mais c'est qu'un détail. Cela fait quand même mieux si c'est une demoiselle en détresse, quoi. Et puis, disons que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'aider. Enfin bref, reprenons. **

"Cet homme- Cette femme était aux prises d'un terrible gorille, entourée par une immense foule qui ne faisait qu'assister au horrible spectacle. Ni de une, ni de deux, je plonge dans la foule et me fait un passage pour venir en aide à la demoiselle."

\- **Soyons honnête, c'était un clochard qui se faisait piquer ses pièces par un gamin et qui le coursait en tournant en rond. Y avait plein de gens autour qui regardaient ça, amusés, et je me suis retrouvé aspiré par la foule alors que je passais pour récupérer le dernier Jump dans le magasin à côté. Après je ne sais par quel miracle le Shinsengumi s'est retrouvé mêlé à tout ça et tout a fini par exploser. Sérieusement comment ç-**

\- **Quand je t'ai dit d'écrire un journal intime, ce n'était pas pour que tu en fasses un roman ! Le but du journal intime c'est que personne ne doit le lire ! Et puis tu ne peux pas changer les détails de l'histoire comme bon te semble juste pour que ça ait plus de gueule. Sans parler que je ne suis pas là pour écouter encore une fois ton histoire à la noix ! **

Shinpachi regarda l'homme à la permanente argentée qui s'était installé studieusement sur son bureau pour écrire ce journal intime. La journée avait été rude mais le brun commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre les mêmes plaintes depuis deux heures alors qu'il s'occupait des derniers recoins pour le ménage. A ce rythme, il allait tout laisser en plan et rentrer chez lui.

\- **Alors c'est nul ! Ce truc n'a aucun intérêt.**

Gintoki balança son journal dans la poubelle la plus proche et posa ses pieds sur le bureau. Pourquoi diable avait-il écouté le garçon ? Il avait perdu de nombreuses minutes de son temps avec ces bêtises. Un journal intime. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas une gamine qui avait besoin de conter ses amourettes à un bout de papier.

\- **J'ai failli mourir trois fois ! La première fois, compressé par la foule. La deuxième fois, écrasé par le clochard et la dernière fois, quand tout a explosé. Je comprends pas pourquoi ça ne ferait pas un bon roman. Tu es juste trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de littérature. Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand. Après faudra pas se plaindre si je ne suis pas milliardaire. Ce sera ta faute. Tu as brisé tous mes espoirs.**

**\- Mais bien sûr, je suis un horrible personnage qui a brisé tous tes rêves. **

Shinpachi délaissa Gintoki qui continuait d'expliquer en quoi toutes ses chances de succès venaient d'être réduites à néant. Si seulement le patron s'activait un peu plus pour trouver des clients plutôt que de dire des âneries ils auraient peut-être un peu plus d'argent.

* * *

Des fois je me demande pourquoi j'écris ... Et surtout pourquoi je poste ! Je devrais avoir honte! Mais comme on le dit si bien, "Un moment de honte est si vite passé". Sinon j'ai reçu quelques défis en demandant une liste de cinq mots à deux amies et en tirant au sort des personnages, donc attendez-vous à au moins deux prochains OS.


	3. Don't mess with this girl !

**Auteur** : Moi-même. C'est bête à dire mais des fois, je fais des duo pour écrire ~

**Titre** : Don't mess with this girl !

**Disclamer** : L'auteur de Gintama a tous les droits sur ses personnages. Je me permets juste de les piquer l'instant d'un petit one shot débile. Parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Gintama alors je le fais car cette série est juste géniale !

**Personnages **: Imai Nobume et Jugem Jugem.

**Note** : J'ai demandé à une amie cinq mots et elle m'a sorti "**escroc**", "**métro**", "**envoyer**", "**ami**", "**choquer**"... Et j'ai tiré deux noms au hasard, ça m'a donné Imai Nobume et Jugem Jugem ... Donc, vous allez avoir un OS qui mixe tout ça. Enjoy ~

* * *

La semaine avait été fatiguante. Les missions s'étaient enchaînées avec très peu de pauses alors Nobume avait eu la chance d'avoir quelques jours de congé. C'était bien sympa, mais la jeune fille n'avait rien à faire. Elle n'avait personne à découper ou torturer pour s'amuser. Elle avait même personne pour trouver un petit jeu sympa pour occuper le temps. Elle était seule et son unique consolation était les donuts qu'elle achetait avec l'argent qu'elle avait piqué à Isaburo quand elle avait eu une ouverture. Elle aurait pu lui demander de lui en passer mais elle avait eu la flemme d'ouvrir la bouche juste pour ça.

Vêtue d'une simple kimono qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et de getas, elle se dirigeait vers sa boutique préférée, l'argent bien caché dans sa main gauche. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas la queue cette fois. C'était une boutique très réputée dans la ville. Et malheureusement pour elle, même en choisissant une heure où les gens devaient travailler, elle se retrouva à faire la queue derrière au moins dix personnes. Elle n'était pas à une demi-heure près, vu son emploi du temps plus que vide. Elle devenait juste de plus en plus impatiente de goûter un des délicieux donuts de la boutique au fil des minutes qui passaient. De quel parfum avait-elle envie aujourd'hui ? Hier, elle en avait pris un avec du glaçage à la fraise sur le dessus. Peut-être pourrait-elle changer et en prendre un avec du chocolat cette fois ? C'était une très bonne idée. Et le temps qu'elle se décide d'un parfum, elle était enfin arrivée au bout de l'attente.

\- Que désirez-vous aujourd'hui, mademoiselle ?

Nobume n'accorda aucun regard au gentil serveur qui attendait patiemment qu'elle fasse son choix. Au contraire, son regard glissait le long des diverses pâtisseries pour arriver à celles qui l'intéressaient. Les donuts. Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul. Un simple petit donut saupoudré sur le dessus de sucre glace. Elle avait envie de chocolat. Elle allait cependant se contenter de prendre celui-là. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la difficile dans ces conditions. Elle devait être raisonnable et demain, elle reviendrait plus tôt pour avoir son donut au chocolat. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire si elle voulait passer une bonne journée.

\- Le dernier donut s'il vous plait !

Choquée, la jeune fille se tourna vers le client qui avait osé la devancer. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Avait-il au moins conscience à qui il avait à faire ? Il n'était pas question de Nobume, la vice-capitaine du Mimawarigumi, mais de Nobume, la fan de donuts prête à tout pour en avoir un par jour au minimum. Et aujourd'hui, son donut allait être pris par un jeune homme qui n'était pas capable de respecter les règles et qui se croyait tout permis. C'était inacceptable. Animée d'une haine sans borne malgré son visage impassible comme à son habitude, la jeune fille attrapa le bras du jeune homme qui l'avait devancé et l'attira à elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde avant qu'elle abatte son poing dans la figure de son vis-à-vis. L'homme recula et s'effondra au sol, assommé pour de bon.

Et voilà, une bonne chose de réglée.

Nobume se tourna vers le comptoir et pointa le donut. Surprise, elle regarda son doigt pointer un espace vide. Elle se tourna vers le serveur qui n'osait pas sortir plus que le haut de sa tête de derrière le comptoir. Il étira lentement son bras de sa cachette pour désigner quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière la demoiselle. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête. Nouveau choc. Le donut était entre les doigts d'un horrible petit **escroc**. A quand les gens allaient-ils comprendre qu'il fallait respecter les règles ?

Ni de une, ni de deux, elle s'élança sur le voleur pour l'empêcher de déguster cette délicieuse pâtisserie. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il esquiverait aussi bien son attaque et elle se retrouva affalée sur une table. Les rares clients encore dans la boutique avaient ainsi une vue parfaite sur ses dessous mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en vu, le donut volé. Elle envoya valser la table, laissa tomber ses getas qu'elle avait perdu et partit à la poursuite du malfaiteur.

Les deux sortirent de la boutique et bousculèrent tous les passants qui n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il fallait s'écarter de leur chemin avant de se faire **envoyer** dans le mur le plus proche. Slalomant habilement à travers les rues, le voleur commençait à distancer la demoiselle. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, courant pieds nus sur le sol caillouteux. Ils tournèrent tous les deux sur la gauche et Nobume se retrouva aspirée dans une marée humaine. Une foule immense l'encerclait et lui donnait du fil à retordre pour progresser alors que le kidnappeur de donuts avançait aisément. Pourquoi autant de gens se trouvaient-ils là ? La jeune fille n'avait pas le temps de chercher la réponse et continuait de se faufiler dans cette foule digne des heures de pointe sur une ligne de **métro** à Paris.

Le voleur prit un nouveau tournant. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle mais le temps qu'elle se débarrasse des gêneurs qui l'empêchaient de progresser, elle tourna plusieurs minutes après le malfaiteur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, avançant quand même au cas où elle l'apercevrait, mais il ne restait plus aucune trace de ce voleur. Où était passé ce maudit singe de malheur qui avait osé piquer le dernier donut sans même payer ? Si un jour, elle retombait sur lui par le plus grand des hasards, elle lui ferait payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Énervée, la jeune fille donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux qui roula jusqu'à l'entrée d'une boutique. Nobume regarda la devanture avant d'avoir une illumination. Des donuts ! Voilà enfin sa consolation pour avoir couru à travers la ville pour rien. Ce fut seulement en s'approchant de la boutique qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus son argent. Elle l'avait lâché en se lançant sur l'animal voleur. Il lui avait tout volé. Son argent, les donuts, son souffle et son temps. Le dernier vol était plutôt une bénédiction vu son emploi du temps vide, même si elle regrettait amèrement cette aventure.

"Profite bien de ton congé !"

Elle se remémorait encore le sourire idiot de son chef alors qu'il la laissait tomber pour aller faire elle ne savait quoi de son côté. Profiter de son congé, c'était bien une drôle d'idée. Pour le moment, elle n'avait rien fait qui méritait des congés. Elle préférait retourner travailler pour éviter de repenser à tout ça. Elle prendrait des vacances quand elle l'aurait décidé.

\- Tu en fais une sacrée tête.

Nobume tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il leva rapidement le bras pour lui montrer un petit paquet qu'il avait dans un sac. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'emballage d'une de ses boutiques préférées. C'était un paquet rempli de donuts. Elle ne se trompait jamais pour ce genre de choses. En un clin d'oeil, elle l'avait récupéré et l'ouvrait pour en piquer un et l'avaler en quelques bouchées. Sa tête ne changea pas, mais quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien pouvait tout de suite comprendre qu'elle était plus détendue. Il n'y avait qu'un véritable **ami** pour faire ce genre de surprises et égayer sa journée. Elle le remercierait plus tard, si elle disait quoi que ce soit, elle risquait de le **choquer** de toute façon. Et puis entre eux, cela c'était toujours passé très différemment d'une amitié normale. Mais tant que cela marchait, il était inutile de changer.

* * *

La fin est un peu ... bof. Ça rendait bien dans ma tête mais une fois écrite, c'était pas terrible. Surtout parce que je suis nulle pour écrire. Je commence bien et puis paf, je n'y arrive plus. Enfin j'epsère que cela vous a plu malgré tout ! J'avoue que pour le mot métro, je me suis un peu forcée pour le caser car sinon je voyais pas comment m'en sortir. Mais sinon, défi réussi ou pas ?

J'espère mieux m'en sortir pour le prochain ! J'ai déjà tout en tête, c'est déjà pas mal. Maintenant essayons de le coucher sur papier !


End file.
